


"Mother, do you think she's good enough?"

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [29]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Lexa proposes to Clarke in front of an assembly. Later, Abby confronts Clarke about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatherCharmingVermin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherCharmingVermin/gifts).



> Title taken from Pink Floyd's "Mother", though I think there's very little actual resemblance with Abby.

"Clarke, what was that?!" Abby walks briskly after her as she leaves the council room, practically the last. She expected to be given the time to recover, to talk it through with Lexa, but no, of course her mother is going to go after her for an explanation.

"That, was my engagement party, mom. Or so it seems."

"But you two weren't - aren't - you're together?! You looked like you didn't even know about this! And I'm the elected chancellor, did you care to tell me about this before the meeting, so we didn't look ridiculous?! She can't go making political arrangements without warning the other party!"

"You got this all wrong, mom," Clarke sighs. "It's only a political arrangement because it calmed people the fuck down and made sure they would have no way to erase our people for the first stupid reason. And that way Skaikru will have no choice but to accept the Twelve Clans as our allies. But yes, I wasn't expecting it."

"So you just agreed to it like that? Without a second thought? Clarke, if it was because there were all these people... I don't want her to take you hostage just so..."

"Mom! Taking me hostage?" Clarke laughed. "An interesting formulation coming from someone who had her daughter imprisoned! I agreed to stay here, remember? It _was_  a surprise, but I didn't say yes because of the goddamn pressure! But you know what, even if I didn't love her, I would. She's been the first one here to even pay any attention to me, and how I'm feeling and what I want to do, and who's not been blaming me for everything. So even if it were some political alliance bullshit and it meant I had to spend the rest of my days with her, you know what, I think I would. It'd save your sorry asses who have a worse sense of politics than an eighteen-years-old, and it'd mean I wouldn't have to see Pike, Bellamy and the likes ever again. So yeah."

Abby frowned. "You love her?"

Clarke couldn't believe that was what her mother got hung up on out of her whole diatribe, but so it was, apparently. She had barely even noticed she said that. She gulped. "I do, yes. She's good, okay? I know you don't particularly trust her, and neither did I after Mount Weather, but she didn't have a choice. But that way, she doesn't have to place her people before ours. It's one and the same."

"She said that too when Marcus took the brand."

"She's not the one who screwed that up," Clarke pointed out. "Pike's the one who said it was worthless. So you renewed your vows of loyalty. But you still lost the ambassador's trust. I'm still the ambassador, though, and I'll gain a lot of influence from this. I'm getting to know them and getting them to trust me, too. Please don't mess that up by making a scene?"

Abby sighed. "Am I still invited to the wedding?"

"Yes, mom, you're invited to the bonding ceremony."

"As your mother or as the Chancellor?"

"I don't think you can help being both, can you? But I'd love for mom to be there more than Chancellor Abby..."

Abby gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Of course. But you have to let Lexa know that if she hurts you again, Commander or not, I will end her."

Clarke remembered Lexa's fight with Roan. She smiled at her mom's words. "I think you'll need a lot of training before you can do that..."

"Moms always find a way!" she smiled back. "I'll ask Octavia. Or maybe I'll even ask Lexa. Some mother-step-daughter bonding time, she'll never suspect it!"

"You think if I give her her warning she won't suspect you? Wow, mom, thanks for having faith in who I choose for a partner..."

"Honey, of course she'll suspect me, but I think your girlfriend has too much pride to refuse even so. Or maybe she'll think she can make me change my mind. Who knows, maybe she will. She changed my stubborn daughter's after all."

"Eh, hands off!" Clarke laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8581138)


End file.
